Fox Traps and Deadly Hunters
by kitsunelove4ever
Summary: John, a boy that got turned into a fox from a witches curse, now has a bounty on his head for causing harm to the townspeople. Bro, A bounty hunter now after the reward on John's head. Bro stumbles upon John and learns that it isn't his fault for what was happening to the people and makes it his prioity to keep him safe. HS belongs to Hussie. M for language (for now hint hint)


**Fox traps and Deadly Hunters**

**A/N: Woot another BroJohn! I actually really like the title I came up with. Ok here's the break down (idea from PARP) John is part fox (meaning a tail, ears, eyes, and fangs. And he's a silver fox so his ears are black and his tail is too but with a white tip) and like all foxes, he likes pulling pranks on those who wander into the forest. After a few years of doing so, the hunters of the nearby town put a bounty on his head for making their lives miserable. Eventually, the bounty grows to exponential proportions which draw all kinds of hunters to the town to try their luck in catching the elusive boy-fox. One of them happens to be the best of the best, Bro Strider. But he isn't prepared for what he comes face to face with. It gonna be kinda a mix of Hansel and Gretel: Witch hunters and modern day time.**

**Chapter 1**

His name is Bro Strider and you are a bounty hunter. That basically means you travel around taking bounties on monsters, outlaws, and bandit gangs for money. He is actually the best there is and he only take jobs that peaks his interest. Many towns offer him jobs with high reward to try and get him to take care of their problems, but he doesn't do it for the money. He enjoys the hunt.

Back to the present, Bro is sitting at a bar in a small but busy town. He doesn't really understand what the hype is all about. He had just gotten here, heading home from his last job and he was just stopping for a rest.

"Here for the bounty, or just passin' through?" The bartender asked as he cleaned a glass.

He tilted his head back, chugging the shot of alcohol before answering, "I was just passing through. But you've peaked my interest. What's this bounty you just mentioned?"

"You never heard 'bout it? Hunters from across the world have come here for this bounty. It's probably the biggest reward I've ever seen, and I've been 'round for a while now."

"What's the bounty on exactly?" he asked, pouring himself another shot.

The bartender set the glass down and began wiping the counter down, "It's on this weird fox kid. He sets up all kinds of traps on the path in the forest for laughs and sometimes they aren't just harmless little pranks. People have come back with cuts, bruises, and even broken limbs. The residents here were finally able to convince the mayor to put a bounty on him."

Bro looked at the bar tender questioningly, "Why didn't he put a bounty on the fox-kid in the first place?"

"Because he was the mayor's son. He also wasn't always a fox. A long time ago, a witch put a curse on him for pranking her, turning him to a mischievous fox. Everything was perfectly fine at first. The people of the town were sympathetic to his blight and tried to find a way to change him back. After a while though, he began playing pranks in town. They got to a point where his father had to either execute him or banish him and he went with the least painful option."

Bro swirled his drink before drinking it, "Alright, sign me up. What do I have to do?"

"Just gotta kill him. It's as simple as that."

Bro nodded and stood, pulling on his jacket and grabbing his katana and pistol. He adjusted his hat and gloves before making his way out of the bar.

"Good luck!" The bar tender called after him. He raised a gloved hand in goodbye and made his way towards the forest.

Bro walked down the main path of the forest, eyes scanning the ground. He didn't see any traps on the ground and he was beginning to think that maybe this fox had left the scene to avoid the hunters.

He was dead wrong. He heard a gunshot and a scream and he bolted down the path.

Bro saw a man lying on the ground, clutching his side.

"What happened to you man?" he questioned, pulling out some bandage to wrap the wound.

"Argh that damn fox attacked me and cut my side!" He exclaimed, moving his hands to let Bro wrap the wound.

He raised an eyebrow at the wound, it wasn't at all deep and it looked like the kid had hesitated as he moved in and pulled back at the last minute.

"This wound isn't that bad, but if I were you, I would head back to town," his voice was stern, leaving no room for discussion.

The man grunted and stood, limping down the path back towards the town.

Bro stood as well and looked around. He saw some blood leading into the forest and saw his chance, following the trail.

He must have followed the trail for hours when he finally came upon a small, hidden cove. His eyes scanned around the clearing when he saw him.

The fox-kid was walking towards the edge of the pond, a hand on his shoulder where it looked like he had been shot. The kid had jet black hair with black fox ears flattened slightly. His tail was fluffy, also black but with a white tip, and swaying back and forth slightly. He was tall and lanky and had pristine white skin. His eyes were blue but they weren't like a human's eyes. They were more cat like.

He watched from the safety of the shadows as the kid sat down and pulled off his jacket and shirt carefully, revealing a nasty gunshot wound embedded in his shoulder as well as several other scars along his back and torso. He dug his fingers into his shoulder, biting back a scream as he tried to pull the bullet out.

Bro shook his head and stepped out of the shadows. The kid looked over picking up his knife and standing up, shaking with weakness.

"Easy kid, I'm gonna hurt ya," he said, _at least not while you're like this_.

The kid looked him up and down, holding his knife tightly. Bro took a step forward and the kid growled, "Don't come any closer. I know you're just like the rest of them."

Bro let out a sigh and took off his weapons, tossing them aside along with his jacket to show he had no other weapons on him before taking another step forward.

The kid kept his knife up, as Bro got closer and closer, watching him closely.

"Just put down the knife. I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to help."

He lowered the knife and fell to his knees, clutching his shoulder. Bro sat down next to him and gently moved his hand, inspecting the wound.

"This is going to hurt a lot, but only for a moment," he said, digging his fingers into the wound and quickly pulled out the bullet.

The kid bit back a screamed and scooted away from Bro quickly after the bullet was removed. He moved over to the pond, scooping up some water with his hand.

"What's your name, kid?" Bro asked, watching him warily.

"What, you don't know? I figured a hunter like you would have all the details," He spat, rinsing his wound with the water.

Bro watched in wonder as the water flowed through the wound, cauterizing it until all that was left was an ivory scar. The kid grabbed his clothes and washed them out in the water, laying them in the grass to dry afterwards. He pulled his knew to his chest and sat watching the water.

"I didn't take the time to gather all the details, kid. I just wanted to start the hunt," he smirked slightly, earning a glare from the other, "Seriously, would it really hurt to tell me your name?"

The kid looked at him warily before speaking, "John."

"See, now we're getting somewhere. My name is Bro."

John rolled his eyes and went back to watching the water.

The two sat in silence for a long time before Bro decided to break the silence, "So, what is it with your pranks? I heard some of them lead to pretty bad injuries."

"That's because people don't know how to take a joke."

"I don't follow."

John let out an annoyed sigh and turned to him, "My pranks never hurt people. People hurt people. And since people don't know how to take a joke, they turn their embarrassment into rage and take it out on whoever's closest which usually happens to be me, so my apologies for trying to protect myself while my father is after my head!"

He stood and gathered his clothes and his knife, walking away towards the forest. Bro let out a sigh and grabbed his things as well, following silently.

"Why are you following me?" John asked without even turning around.

Bro shrugged, "I find you to be quite interesting kid."

"Hanging around me is just going to bring you trouble so just leave."

"Nah, I can deal with trouble well enough. You aren't getting rid of me for a while yet."

**A/N: Well? What did you think? I think this is going to turn out very well :3**


End file.
